


The last day of a war is always the worst

by Fucketbucket



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War, M/M, Super Husbands, Uncle Phil, alternative ending, but not really, i don't know what to tag, steve hates Tony, young peter parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fucketbucket/pseuds/Fucketbucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil war is coming to an end and someone has to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last day of a war is always the worst

**Author's Note:**

> You might cry. Get lots of tissues and read alone and don't get too attached to anyone...heh.. This is unbeta'd because I don't have one yet so if anyone out there wants to be my Beta I'd be happy

"So was I.."

Tony felt his heart shatter as his voice shook, forcing out the three words. This was the end of his friendship, his marriage, _all of it_.

Steve had chosen Bucky over him and this was the exact moment he had completely lost the love of his life.

Steve's expression only made it worse, the icy look in his eyes, tight jaw. This was not his husband this was a soldier, a soldier who was willing to kill him.

Letting a shakey breath he didn't know he was holding in, leave his lips he let the whole thing sink in.

Lost in his thoughts as he stared empty at Steve, this could be the fight that ended his life.

But did he really even care anymore?

Stark industries was a wreck and now he just lost his stability, the man who was keeping him sane.

What was there now for him?

The genius lost all of his plans, wanting to convince his husband to stop this, they could compromise couldn't they? Well he was clearly wrong, this was it.

This was the end of his line.

He knew it.

Tony was lost in his thoughts, mind swirling with sadness and loss as he suddenly felt a painful smack to his jaw, hearing the crack echo off the walls in the hallway.

Snapping out of his thought he stumbled back, wishing he was wearing the helmet to his suit as he blinked a few times to see Steve closer then he was and swinging his fist to hit him again.

This was it, he had to fight Steve now.

There was another blow to his face, he felt his lip swell and a stinging on his cheek.

" _ **Fuck**_.."

He grunted, burying his feelings.

Something he was used to doing, growing up with Howard telling him he couldn't be sad or cry, it made him weak, useless, a waste of time, a regret. So here he was feeling like a child, trying to be strong when he felt anything but it.

"You chose the wrong side Captain."

Tony growled, thinking of Steve as Captain America instead of Steve Rogers.

Instead of his husband.

His teammate.

His friend.

Now he just had to think of Steve as a soldier who was doing the wrong thing and Tony had to be the one to stop him.

Tony lifted his hand, sighing as he squared his jaw, not bothering to activate his helmet and finally shooting his repulsor at Steve to send him back.

There was no turning back now.

 _This_ was going to be the final fight.

 

*****

  
Tony growled as the super soldier put up his shield, soon throwing the metal disk at him, the smash of the two metals clashing as he nearly toppled over echoed into his ears.

"It doesn't have to be this was Steve!"

The billionaire shouted, feeling the cold metal of his shield smack against his face, the contrast of his warm blood sliding his head making a pained groan slip past his lips.

" ** _Motherfu_** -!"

He was cut off with another blow the face, the crimson liquid flowing from his nose and over his lips.

  
The billionaire wiped away the blood with his metal covered hand before swing his fast at Steve, nailing the second on his jaw and another on the other side of his face as he soon kicked the blond he once called his husband.

  
Fists were flying, along with his shield that would knocked the shorter man back.

  
It wasn't till he had lost parts of his suit, panels covering important places such as his side and back, missing a piece over his left leg from his knee down and part of the suits arm.

A loud crack filling the silence between grunts and huffs, not sure what the noise came from until he stumbled back and fell, head smacking the hard floor as he saw Steve's eyes widened as the super soldier leaned over him with fear evident in his baby blues, the geniuses vision slowly fading to nothing.

He was unconscious on the concrete with only the frantic look in Steve's once beautiful crystal eyes, that were now worn and tired looking, more gray then blue, remaining in his thoughts.

 

*****

 

Tony's mind was buzzing, he knew the second he became conscious he had a horrible concussion, he could feel blood caking the back of his head and..his heart? Why did it feel like that?

  
Tony could finally open his eyes after what seemed like hours of nothing-he was sure he had died-peering up to see he was still on the floor but his armor was all gone. He was exposed.

  
The genius tried to move and groaned in pain instantly regretting it as his every muscle felt like they were a tone, his heart was pumping blood far too slow and it all rushed to the crack in his skull when he tried to move.

  
Tony closed his eyes as he looked around. Still the same concrete hallway, doors ahead of him the only difference was his armor was in the corner and his shirt now behind his head and Steve--where was he?

 

Before he had a second question about the where the Captain was he stepped into view, kneeling down near him.

"Tony you're in shock just don't move."

The billionaire heard the words but they floated right over his head as he tried to sit up, seeing his reactor broken with blood ever so slowly rolling down his skin.

"Steve..did you break it?"

He asked as if he wasn't barely alive, seemingly so healthy though it was simply the shock. 

Tony felt his heart being stabbed, the shrapnel poking one of his most sensitive organs along with glass bits from the smashed reactor, the pieces from a bomb that had blown up years ago slowly killing him as the heated crimson liquid from his nose began sliding down his lip and chin as it pooled in his mouth.

"Am I gonna die Steve?"

As the words came out he coughed, throat burning as he choked on the blood pooling in his mouth, spitting it out next to him.

  
Could this really be the end of Tony Stark? Just three weeks ago we was laying in bed laughing with Steve, watching a movie with their four year old son.

Peter was between Tony's legs leaned back against his stomach and Tony doing the same to Steve as they watched a cartoon.

Now. Now he was laying before his husband, his heart slowly dying and his son would never know why.

  
Suddenly he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open again, slowly loosing the sight of Steve as his body relaxed some, going unconscious.

~

_"Uncle Phil why aren't Daddy and Papa talking?"_

_Peter spoke to Phil Coulson. Coulson had taken the position of watching their child shortly after Bucky was found._

_"Well Papa found his old friend and Daddy doesn't like his friend very much so they're gonna go out for a little while and calm down."_

_Coulson had to lie, he couldn't tell their son that his fathers were fighting the way they fought the enemies. The way that would both leave them bloody. Maybe even in a body bag._

_"I miss them.."_

~

Peters voice rung in his head, having overheard the conversation a week ago.

Now he was awake again, but as he opened his eyes he felt movement, and saw Steve sitting on his knees on the floor of a car in front of him, stroking his hair.  
The blond had tears running down his face as he pet his husbands hair.

"I'm sorry Tony please wake up..please don't leave me...I'm sorry.."

Steve whispered, eyes tightly closed as he sobbed quietly. Tony just looked at him then his chest.

  
The light was almost gone.

Tony knew when he saw the shattered reactor in he middle of his bare chest, light barely being produced that he might as well be dead now.

Tony Stark was a dead man and the only thing that could save him is a new reactor.

"Steve.."

His voice was rocky and he coughed around the blood again, not having anywhere to spit the thick liquid out.  
At his voice the blonds eyes opened showing tear filled crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks god you're awake oh my god."

Steve cupped the dying mans face, salty tears still streaming down his face.

  
Tony tried to smile up at him, to weak to lift his arms and hugged the super soldier. He could feel his heart getting closer and closer to stopping, body tensing and shaking as he felt the shrapnel bits pierce into his main arteries.

"Steve...I l-love.."

More of his blood began to come from his chest and up into his mouth, stopping him from breathing or finishing his sentence, the light of his reactor finally dying as he coughed as gasped trying to breath.

  
When the blood finally began to pour from his mouth it was too late, his heart gave its last beat as he looked up at his husband, eyes falling to the side as his head went down as well, his brown irises loosing all life and color as his body went limp and pale.

  
Steve screamed, holding the lifeless body on his arms kissing his forehead and lips and every inch of his face over and over.

"Don't leave me baby please wake up...I love you baby I need you, Pete needs you...please!"

He sobbed, his grip tightening on him as he sobbed into his husbands cold neck not accepting his death.

   
This was officially the end of the infamous Tony Stark.


End file.
